


Ranidaphobia

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [97]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Family, Fluff, Frogs, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Calista introduces her Uncle Wicky to a new friend
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	Ranidaphobia

Baileywick heard Calista’s giggling while walking down the hallway. The steward stopped, curious as he turned back around and stood in the open doorway. The little girl was currently alone, holding a bowl upside down on a table. “Whatever has caused this sudden case of the giggles?” he asked her with a smile.

Calista looked up and cried, “Uncle Wicky!”

“Whatever are you hiding under there?” he asked.

“I found a new friend outside,” she said. “I was just going to get Uncle Ceddy so he could meet them.”

“Oh?” Baileywick stepped forward, raising an eyebrow as she gestured to the bowl. He bent down a little closer, watching as she picked it up to reveal what was hidden underneath. Most likely it was some kind of bug.

What Calista did not tell Baileywick was that she had found a frog out by the pond and decided to bring it inside. The frog immediately leapt into the air once uncovered, heading straight for the royal steward’s face. It landed with a splat on his lavender bow and for a brief moment it was as if time had frozen.

A moment later Baileywick was shrieking and time had started up once more.

Cedric looked up in surprise when he heard the shriek. The sorcerer excused himself from Sofia and went looking for the source. He thought that he had recognized the sound but he also didn’t understand what could have caused it.

His confusion did not lessen when he found Baileywick flailing outside of a room. “Baileywick?!”

“Be careful, Uncle Wicky! You don’t want to hurt her!” Calista cried out.

“She’s going to smear her warts on my face!” Baileywick shouted. He stumbled back when the frog shifted and he lost his balance, falling onto his back. He blinked when the frog suddenly hung in the air, floating away from him. He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw Cedric using his wand to guide the frog back into Calista’s hands.

“Frogs don’t have warts. Toads either,” the royal sorcerer said with a smirk. He helped Baileywick onto his feet, snickering when he saw the look on his face. “You should know this. They just have bumpy skin. Warts are caused by viruses.”

“Warts or not, I would rather not have it rubbed on my face,” he sniffed. He ran his hand over his clothes and hair, straightening himself up.

“Her name is Cleo,” Calista proudly told Cedric.

“How lovely but I think Cleo would rather be by the pond,” Cedric said.

“You think so?”

“She’ll be much happier. Your Uncle Wicky will be too,” he added with a smirk.

Baileywick sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “My fear is perfectly normal,” he said.

“It’s a frog.”

“Perfectly normal!”

Cedric placed a hand over his mouth as he laughed, struggling to control himself until Calista was out of sight. Once his niece was gone he allowed himself to laugh properly, doubled over as he cackled at his blushing lover.

Baileywick sniffed as he took a moment to fix his jacket once more. He gave Cedric a light push when finished. “Are you done laughing at my perfectly natural fear, yet?”

“Not even close,” Cedric snickered. Baileywick narrowed his eyes at him and the sorcerer smiled, kissing him once. “Poor thing. Attacked by a wicked frog!” he said.

“I can make you sleep on the couch tonight,” he reminded him.

“Yes, but I can also summon frogs into your pillow,” he countered. He giggled, gently tapping the end of Baileywick’s nose with his wand. “Poor old man.”

“Impudent brat.”

“Your impudent brat.”

“I am starting to regret this claim,” Baileywick said, hugging Cedric around his middle. He lowered his head, resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder for support.

“I love you too, dear.”


End file.
